crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Find the Wheels in the Mine!
Find the Wheels in the Mine! is the second level in Caveman Village. Items Required *Green Gummi *Clockwork Gobbo Walkthrough This area has much more dangerous Mine Cart rides than the previous one; you can actually get killed while riding here, and the Cart moves fast enough that often the only way to know what to do is to get killed first. Jump onto the first Mine Cart and go flying off. As soon as you pick up a couple of crystals, tilt to the right to take the track leading off there (the one directly ahead sinks you into the Lava). Lean left after that, as the right half of the track has disintegrated, then right for the next curve. Lean left immediately after that to collect the crystals, then jump as you reach a break in the tracks. Finally, you come to a halt. Jump off the Cart, which breaks apart. Move up to the Clockwork Gobbo Point and use one from your inventory. This path is a bit more winding that previous ones. Follow the crystals as the Grate curves left and right. When you see a Heart to the right, you have the option of taking the loop that it's on, or just plowing straight ahead. If you choose the former, you'll have a little less juice left, but should still be able to reach the RED CRYSTAL at the end of the run fairly easily. Enter the doorway ahead and strike the Checkpoint Gong. To the left along a ledge, you'll find a crystal crate to stomp open. Push the glass box with the Racing Wheel inside it forward along the sandy strip. Jump to the Conveyor Belt after it, veering right slightly to grab the Heart. Quickly jump to the solid platform and pick up a TNT Crate by walking into it, then jump to the Conveyor Belt and approach the glass box, tossing your TNT Crate at it (it's easiest to hit the glass box while on the Conveyor Belt with it). Jump to the nearest solid platform and grab another TNT Crate, then toss it at the glass box again. After the second hit, the box will shatter, and you can grab the Racing Wheel. Jump off the Conveyor Belt to the left at the end. Use a Green Gummi at the Gummi Placeholder to reach a ledge high above, where you'll find two crystal crates and the GREEN CRYSTAL. Drop back down and follow the ledge to the next doorway. Stomp on the two crystal crates before entering it. Jump to the Conveyor Belt and run up it underneath the bouncing Exploding Barrels. Jump to the platform at the end, turn and run up the next Conveyor Belt as well. Hop to the Mine Cart track at the top of that one, and onto the Mine Cart for another dangerous ride, though a much shorter one. Simply lean to the right for the entire run, and you'll reach the other end safely. Jump off the Mine Cart and break open the crystal crates on each side. Jump to the Conveyor Belt and run to the opposite end to find a Heart. Jump to the track with the circling Dantini in a Mine Cart, then run up across the bridge to the center platform with the Track Switch. Hit it to cause the Minecart Dantini to go flying into the boarded-up cave entrance, destroying the barrier in the process. But before you go through there, run around the circular track to find the VIOLET CRYSTAL over the furthest point. Now you can take the straight track to the next cavern, where you'll find two crystal crates. Head through the next doorway. Jump straight ahead to the first Conveyor Belt and run up it far enough to jump to the next one on the left. Run to the tip of that one and jump to the platform with the first Track Switch. Hit it to raise the glass box with the Racing Wheel in it up into the gap in the tracks. Next, jump to the track that the Minecart Dantini is circling, and move around counter-clockwise to the far point, jumping over the Minecart Dantini each time he approaches you. Grab the YELLOW CRYSTAL on your way around. From the far side, look for the Swing Rope, and grab it to ride to the next Track Switch platform. Strike that Switch to send the Minecart Dantini crashing through the glass box, and through the barrier at the end of the track. Go and collect the Racing Wheel, then follow the track and jump off at the end. Head into the next cavern below and smash open the crystal crates. Enter the next doorway. Smash the lone crystal crate on the landing, then move to the left side and jump to the Driving Platform. We find that it's more precise to steer using the D-pad, rather than the stick. To avoid the swinging Fireballs, simply go up the sides of the cavern, and jump to each platform to smash the crystal crates. The BLUE CRYSTAL is in the middle of the second Fireball's path. You have to hover under it and jump to collect it. Find an angle of approach that lets you see the Fireball's position as you move in to get the crystal. If you've collected all of the crystals, the Golden Gobbo Teleportation Orb will be on the far landing. GG Smash open the Platform Crate, then jump up the series of crumbling GG platforms to the next landing. Repeat this three more times to reach GG the Golden Gobbo Statue at the top of the cavern. Touch it to teleport GG back to your previous position. And now for the final Mine Cart ride. Here, you'll be winding around a twisted track, frequently curving around columns. Those areas around the columns are safe. It's the spaces in between that give you trouble. Tilt left until you pass the first broken track area, then tilt right to pass two more. After that, you'll have to jump twice over gaps in the path, then tilt left again. Once the track is whole again after that, just wait to reach the end. Strike the Exit Gong to exit the level. Crystal Locations *Red: Inside the Clockwork Gobbo area. *Green: At the end of the Conveyor Belts, use a Green Gummi at the Gummi Placeholder. *Violet: Over the first circular track with the Minecart Dantini. *Yellow: Over the second circular track with the Minecart Dantini. *Blue: In the middle of the second swinging Fireball's path, in the room with the Driving Platform. Video Images Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc 2 Category:Levels in Caveman Village Category:Normal Levels Category:Croc 2 Category:Mine Cart Levels Category:Golden Gobbo Levels Category:Cave Levels Category:Volcanic Levels